shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly in the Tramp
Silly in the Tramp is a 1955 American animated film produced by Michael Shires Productions and distributed by Pentagon Film Distributors Co., Inc.. the United States Government made Shires expired a distribution deal with Republic Pictures and announced to be sold to United Artists in 1954. However, the film's sucess saved Shires from bankruptcy and a sale to United Artists. while Judy Garland provided the Narration for the film, and it starred the voices of Sterling Holloway, June Foray, Peggy Lee, Henry Corden, Bill Baucom, and Lillian Randolph. it is a rip off to Lady and the Tramp from Disney, but is produced by Michael Shires. Except for the fact that Aunt Sally actually takes care of Lassie and There’s a Narrator narrating the entire film. Plot Scamper was a Puppy with no family at all, and got chased by a dog catcher, until He got adopted by Paige and The Junkyard Dogs. He grew up with them, went to an Italian restraint with them, and even slept with them. When he was old enough, He left the junkyard and became independent. On the other side of town, there is a House Pet named Lassie who’s owners are having a baby. She always wondered what Love was, since She always saw Mr. and Mrs. Schieb kissing. A few weeks later, She meets the baby and is a proud adopted sister figure to him. Back to Scamper, He encounters Two Siamese Cats named Sultanna and Siam, who are owned by Mr. Schieb’s Sister and The Baby’s Aunt, Sally. They boast to him saying that dogs should not exist and that cats are superior species, but before they could continue boasting, Scamper ran off. A day later, Aunt Sally packs her things and tells Sultanna and Siam to behave while She is watching over Lassie and The Baby, but they decide to sneak into the house anyway. Meanwhile, Lassie tells her Friends, Jack and Thomas that she is excited to see Aunt Sally while Her owners are away on a trip, then when She arrived, it was good until Sultanna and Siam crashed in. The Cats cause Lassie to run away, and Aunt Sally punishes then for what they have done. Scamper is still walking alone and enjoying himself, until He bumps into Lassie. The two quickly become friends, and Scamper teaches Lassie how to survive the world all by Herself, Then takes her to a friend of his who is a Beaver named Buzzy. After visiting Buzzy, Scamper takes Lassie out for dinner at Thompson’s Restaurant. Thompson and His Co-Worker, Johnny take them to a special table and sang them a love song while eating spaghetti together. After leaving the resteraunt, they go to the park to spend the night. When they wake up the next morning, a dog catcher goes chasing after them. Scamper hides in the resteraunt, while Paige comes and bites the Dogcatcher, making him be carried by 2 nurse dogs. Voice Cast *Judy Garland as the Narrator *Sterling Holloway as Scamper, the Main Protagonist. He is a Mongrel who leaves the junkyard and meets a Girl Dog That will change his life. *June Foray as Lassie, a House Dog Who falls in love with Scamper. *Peggy Lee voices These Characters. **Paige, The leader of the Junkyard Dogs wearing a beautiful pearl necklace and a shiny flower who wishes she had a human. **Mrs. Scheib, Lassie’s Owner. **Sultanna and Siam, Two Siamese Cats that serve as The Main Antagonists. *Sid Raymond Voices These Characters. **Jack, a Scottish Terrier who dislikes Lassie and Scamper’s Relationship and feels like he should marry Lassie instead. **Chaser, a German Shepherd who guards Buzzy the Beaver’s Home. **Two Nurse Dogs Who Take The Dogcatcher To the Hospital Twice in the Film. **Paige’s Owner Who appears in the End Of The Film. *Bill Baucom as Thomas, a Basset Hound who thinks Scamper and Lassie’s relationship is cute. *Howard Morris as Buzzy the Beaver *Lillian Randolph as Aunt Sally, Sultanna and Siam’s Owner who takes care of Lassie while Mr. and Mrs. Scheib are on Vacation. *Lee Millar as Mr. Schieb, Mrs. Scheib’s Husband. **Millar Also Voices A Dogcatcher who attempts to impound Lassie, until Paige bites him and he goes to the hospital. *Jim Backus (uncredited) as Johnny, Antonio's assistant. *Henry Corden as Antonio, an Italian chef. *Jerry Hausner (uncredited) as A Cuckoo Squrriel who wakes Lassie up in the morning. *Dallas McKennon voices These Characters **Tucker, a Golden Retriever Who is Paige’s Boyfriend. **Pongo, a Chihuahua with Dalmatian Spots who is Closely linked to Paige. **Chuckles, a Hyena Stuffed Animal that laughs every time Paige squeezes him. *Freeman Gosden as Weiner, a Dachshund. *Charles Correll as Big Boris, a Rottweiler. *Sara Berner as Alice, a Shiba Inu who leads a Trio of Evil Stray Dogs. *Mel Blanc as Felix, a Boxer Who is Part of Alice’s Trio. *Daws Butler as Ron, a Doberman Who is Part of Alice’s Trio. *Candy Candido as An Alligator that Attempts to eat Scamper. Songs #Beautiful Night (Opening) - The Chorus #It Came Upon a Midnight Clear - Milton Charles (Heard while Scamper grows up and lives with the Junkyard Dogs) *What is Love - Lassie (Sung while Lassie sees Mr. and Mrs. Schieb kissing and wonders if she could have a husband) #Lullalow - Mrs. Schieb (Sung while She shows Lassie her new baby) *Evil is The Key to Success - Sultanna and Siam (Sung while they are walking to The Scheibs’ House getting into trouble) #Off the Leach - Scamper (Sung while he shows Lassie how it feels to be a stray dog) #Beautiful Night - Antonio (Sung while Lassie and Scamper in in an Italian Resteraunt Eating Spagetti and Bread) #As Time Goes By - Paige (Sung as she Tells Lassie That Scamper isn’t what he seems to be) #It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (Finale) - The Chorus (Sung in the End when Scamper and Lassie kiss while Paige watches and go into The Schiebs’ House) Other Media In 2001, It got a Sequel called Silly in the Tramp II: Scotch’s Adventure starring The Pup who has his mom’s fur color but the Tail and Ears of his dad. Other New Characters included The Twins named Clorette and Dorette, which one had their mom’s eyes, one had dad’s eyes, both had their dad’s fur, and had their mom’s ears and tail. Other new characters include Paige’s Daughter, Angela, The Villains who took over Paige’s junkyard after she got an owner, which are Bosco the Doberman, Francisca the Afghan Hound, and Rudy the Bulldog. In 2019, With the release of Shires+, It will have a live action remake, with the voices of Jim Cummings as Scamper (reprising his role from The Sequel), Sarah Hyland as Lassie, Janelle Monae as Paige, Sam Elliot as Thomas, Yvette Nicole Brown Voices a Genderbend Version of Jack named Jelly, Parvesh Cheena as Tucker, and Kate Soucie and Tara Strong as The Nurse Dogs. Sultanna and Siam will be replaced by A Poodle Villain named Florence who is a stray who betrayed Paige’s clan due to the fact that Sultanna and Siam scared younger kids in the original, which she will by Voiced by Grey DeLisle and will two songs from the film. One with Scamper, and One Solo. The live action portrayed will by Kiersey Clemons as Mrs. Schieb, Thomas Mann as Mr. Schieb, John Goodman as Thompson, Timothy West as Johnny, and as The Dogcatcher. Instead of using CGI like The Africa King Remake, The Silly in the Tramp Remake uses real animals for every character except for Paige, because they wanted to keep her artificial colored fur. Crew *Directed by: Robert Stevens, Gerry Chiniquy, James Anderson *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley, Don McManus *Directing Animators: Mike Klein, Fred Thompson, Oliver Jones, James Lasseter, Waltham Richardson, Eric Dodgers, Wallace Lester, Harold King *Animation: James Stevens, Harold Foster, Ed Augustin, George Nelson, Virgil Jones, Bill Charles, Bob Johnson, George Germanetti, Laverne Harding, Don Patterson, Manuel Perez, Paul J. Smith, Ray Abrams, Phil Davies, Fred Michaels, Charles Nelson, Henry Thomas, Don Towsley, Harold Anderson, Cliff Reeves, Martin Ansolabehere *Background: Dick Anderson, Yoram Garling, Bruce Michaels, Art Rogers, Ray Hartshorne, Ray Hellmann, Mike Core, Jim Thornton, Al Davidovich, Clarence Chase, Ernest Earl *Layout: Henry Hennesy, Doug Scheib, Ron Graham, Karl Karpe, Tom Claster, Thomas Patterson, Ron Graham, Mc Stewart, Charles Phillips, Al Zimmer, Ralph Bruckheimer, Ed Benninger, Ryan Budweiser *Story by Ernest Peters, Ray Cartwright, George Get, Tom Oliver *Music by Oliver Williams *Songs by Peggy Lee, Bobby Worth *Orchestrations: Eugene Poddany, Michael Young *Sound Director: C.O. Stevens *Sound Recording: Robert Crissman, Harold J. Scott *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert *Film Editor: Doug Holiday *Music Editor: Emery Kennethson *Associate Producer: Ernest Nelson *Animation Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Sid Glenar (uncredited) Category:1955 films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Animated films Category:Shires Golden Age Category:Silly in the Tramp